Enchantress
by RiDoFsTaRs
Summary: Summary has disappear'd, I prithee, to read this tale but once, if it pleases thee.
1. Apres le Deluge

**Complete Summary: **In an explosion, Harry is taken by ancient race to their realm,no one saw what happened...except for Draco.An ancient myth comes to pass and The One with the power to end all life comes to a breaking point. The question is will Fate have her way or will they find The One before Voldemort does or will the darkness find them first?

**WARNING**: SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! This will be male/male y'know. So click the Back button if you are any way offended by this form of relationship. If not, keep scrolling down.

**A/N:** This is my first novel-length fic! Thanks for not clicking the back button! Anyways: This is a preface to the story, you will see more of Harry and the others later on. This part is important. I won't say why, in the next few chapters it will become less ambiguous.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own this. JKR owns this as she is the goddess and other such: I only own any characters OUT of the story, or you don't recognize.

_Remember because what you least expect find you wherever you go.  
_

Intro (Non entity POV)

"I didn't know, how could I know something that seemed so normal? All my life, hearing these voices. Mommy smiled, she would say something, yet I never heard the voices from her. First day of school, a shock of different thoughts, sounds, whispers in the corner of my mind. Only later…much later, did I find out why; by then, it was too late."

"Lily! Hurry up! I swear, this is going to be the end of me!" yelled Sarrie. A strange man was outside. It was the first day of school, and of course Kara, would not let me go, yet mother seemed to have taken care of this factor (for which later, I was most obliged!). He was tall man with greasy black hair and a caldron black robe billowing around him as he walked. I had a small trunk, which held hardly anything worth bringing to school, yet they were comfort objects.

Sarrie could have gone, I knew it, but she was an orphan as well as I and she never knew her parents. She smiled anyways, excited for me and-her camera- the annoying blinking light glaring at my every movement, at least, now that I was leaving it couldn't follow me around. Then again, the thing ran on magic, "accidental" prolonged magic, from Sarrie. Silly thing was now invisible except for the light, and if one truly noticed, or at least searched for it , a red blinking light would be following me everywhere (not the essential places thankfully).

Outside the man stood tall and intimidating, yet I only flinched a bit and made a fist. It was never prudent to show one's feelings no matter who's watching, or lack thereof. He glared at me speaking nothing, yet I heard. He didn't _want_ to be here, supposedly more important things than picking up discarded children. Neither did he wish to return to the school, as many "idiotic" and "insipid" morons walk about aimlessly, especially one arrogant, fool hardy, "HP", the "Boy-Who-Lived".

I made no notion of recognition to such a name. He must be famous since that man hated him. If you're famous you're either hated, or loved, or in limbo. It really didn't matter. I didn't care at all except, the name was familiar, not as "" but as something…I forgot.

Glaringly, seriously I wish he would give up the pretense, I wasn't affected as long as blows didn't follow, he walked stiffly toward a wide lane. It was Nancy's little scheme, she had a nice "homely" house down in the suburbs of Surrey, and the real "hub" in the heart of London. So, I followed the man as he raised a stick, or a _piece of wood_. This time I heard no voices, the man was like mother, she could close the voices around her. That's relieving.

"Well, what are you staring for, hold on or you'll be left behind-I certainly won't come back a second time." He stated, staring at me in a calculating manner. As a grabbed hold of the sleeve, I meant to reply on how I could not possibly know such a thing- then- Poof! In a swirl, and a nauseous pull we disappeared.

We- or I fell onto another street floor of soot. On the other side the building buzzed, the atmosphere was loud and rowdy. Laughter and slaps, all reminiscent of a bar or pub, picking myself up, I stared at this gathering of various creatures. I was shocked, perhaps, yet most creatures I saw were in nature or near the woods. People in robes such as the professor talked, laughed, drank, ate indifferent to the new arrivals- as if it were…expected.

In front of us was a brick wall, the man with no introduction, tapped on the bricks in a spasmodic motion, or no order at all. I still remembered the numbers years later, were it not for this memory, so many things would have went wrong. A few steps and a bright, loud, noisy street appeared before us. It was a place where one oft'n wished for an extra four pairs of eyes to capture an image of every curiosity. I wanted to smile, and I did inwardly, yet my eyes flickered no interest nor amazement. I think the man stared once for a moment, but turned around stalking the sidewalk with me in his wake.

Many small shops and others with strange animals in cages, robes, and brooms swirled past as he walked on toward a large building. The sign, I barely read as with nearly everything else, time was of the essence, something about what happens if you steal or try to at least…I never caught the rest. I hesitated, my way of stopping with my jaw open with my eyes bulging, goblins…? How strange, I never saw any of them before. They sat on high stools before desks and various running about while others were going around with clients.

"This, is Gringotts Bank, your mother left your inheritance here." Muttered Professor Snape. I made no reply, I looked across the room and saw a raven haired boy with glasses. He also had bright emerald eyes, I assume, the professor saw; glaring at the boy he walked with the goblin who had appeared next to me. We arrived in front of cart, one I often imagined were in those olden coal mines. The door opened and we sat down in a second or less, the cart lurched forward in a rush. A rush and a dizzy spell later, we arrived at a strange door, it was quite beautiful, and familiar, though I have never been here before.

" The instructions your mother left, notified us that you would know how to open this particular door, therefore, I am of no more assistance at this point." Announced the small goblin. I stared, mother was always a riddle, but this…how could I know? I thought back to all the memories and lessons, yet it didn't ring a bell. I never learned wizarding culture as she said I would pick that up later on. I pondered until the department of the obvious hit my head slamming. It was so obvious, every lock in our had to be sung to, strange yes, but it would always recognize our signature unless they were cranky…

Memory… 

"_Mommy!"_ _I cried. Alone outside with no one to ask. I heard shuffling behind the door and I cried out again. "Silence! You must sing!" whispered the voice. I gaped, 'Sing? What, there are so many songs in my head that it was A bit DIFFICULT to know the answer.' "Just listen and only once…"_

_end of Memory_

I took a deep breath and began the tune, an old poem given a tune…

"running and turning

given this tune

open this path

I stand alone

Hear the soul

And open before…"

I don't know the rest, there is an end to this tune, yet mother never told me the ending. As I finished the last note the door creaked open. A flash of white light flew past me and disappeared. Inside laid ten chests in a strange pattern. On the far wall there was a long scroll in small handwriting. There were runes on every chest. This, I'm happy to know, she taught me and I knew the Irish runes before the realization of their being there occurred to me. Of course, I sourly noted, some were in Japanese and one in Chinese. I sighed softly, it was never too easy.

I snidely noted the confusion on the goblin and disinterest on behalf of the professor. Thankfully, the Irish ruins led to me to the right chest, and sure enough with my touch the one with the money opened. There was a letter on top, I took it and stared at the pile of money. It was like Japanese yen to me, I didn't know which is which and their worth. I gave a questioning glance toward the silent duo behind me. The goblin walked forward and promptly explained the worth of each coin. He also recommended how much I should take out, and other tidbits I barely listened too.

Leaving the vault I stared a moment at the other chests with the Chinese and Japanese runes on them, I memorized their markings. Looking at the cart and the sound of the vault closing I sighed. Another long ride, quick ride, really, "there should be more than one speed," I grumbled silently. The professor's lips twitched, I think that's all of a smile I'll get from him.

We went to other stores, yet the most significant was the Olivander's. I was excited, a wand, at last. I only went through five before I found the right one, it was made of a strange combination of cores. Mr. Ollivander gave me a strange grin with no comment too, and I paid for the wand, and left. Strange man indeed.


	2. L'histoire d'autre nom

Chapter Two 

**On the Train**

**Note: **For those who know every smudged detail of CoS I beg you to not…horribly criticize mistakes, unfortunately, CoS is rather vague in my memory and I have not the time to pick it up again…er..soon. Harry is coming in more detail...in these chapters!

"Where is Harry and Ron?" muttered Hermione for the hundreth time, wondering where her two friends could be. It was strange, the rest of the Weasely family was here, even Ginny, but Ron and Harry were not. She had tried to ask the twins, Percy and Ginny none of whom could say more than "They were just behind us, maybe they're in some compartment in the back or perhaps in the w.c and you just keep missing each other." Or something of such lines, Ginny however, the last to see the two was also worried. She and Hermione went along the train searching for the two boys.

They came to a small compartment at the end of the train, the very last one, no the last one on earth after spending an hour knocking on every compartment. There was little doubt that the boys were NOT on the train and that they had just spent a lot of time looking for the paddles of a boat they did not own as the muggle saying goes.

Hermione sent a side way glance toward Ginny whom after the long hour had become quite a close friend to Hermione. She glanced back and raised a hand to knock on the door. Sighing deeply, she knocked softly, and waited…and waited. Five minutes had passed and no answer. She opened the sliding door, and found a small girl fast asleep in her robes in the corner seat of the compartment, there had been something else, a white light or other, but by the time they opened the door it was gone.

Across the girl was a midnight black owl with a patch of white on its chest. It too was sleeping, hooting every other breath. The scene did not last very long; for in leaving the door open, another passer by happened to it. One who did not alli very well with the two girls.

"Well, Well, who would have thought that Granger and Weasel…oh…a Weaselette were spies. How peculiar, I thought you had more…eloquence or decorum." He sneered. Hermione glared, "How would you know Malfoy, why are you here? Here to terrorize the rest of the people on the train with your gargoyle face." She snarled. During the argument, they had not noticed the open eyes of the latter sleeper. "Whatever Granger, I actually have a good reason to be here, I was _told_ to come, I don't intrude upon people like you" sneered Malfoy. Ginny sighed, and somewhat timely so did someone else.

" How , euh, gent- kind of all of you to wake me, I see we will arrive soon I do think I should get something for Kilie." Said the girl smiling cheerfully as if the death glares between the party were but smiles. They stared at her in the same manner as well. "Do say wot you're all staring at, really I don't see a three headed dog or something of that sort." She grinned. Seeing no response she pushed her way through to the restroom, not far from the compartment.

By some unspoken agreement, the three of them broke apart and Hermione and Ginny walked away toward the front. Malfoy stayed, waiting for the girl to return. About five minutes later and a glaring contest with the strange owl, the girl returned. "Hello, I see you're still here…where did the girls go?" the girl asked, still…smiling. "They're gone, I came here on Professor Snape's orders. He told me to help you…fit in." he relpied. She stared for a moment, and went to tending to her owl, who after throwing a dirty look towards Malfoy promptly and affectionately accepted the owl treats from the girl's hand. The owl hopped out of the cage and onto the girl's hand and from there hopped onto her midnight hair. "Oh, Kilie, how silly, get off my hair, it's not a perch nor am I Rapunzel!" she exclaimed chuckling.

The owl climbed off still glaring nastily at Malfoy but hopped of her hair and flew down to the seat and perched herself on the cushion. "Well look at that, you _are_ an incorrigible, proud owl." The girl said laughing at the haughty expression of her presumptuous friend. Draco stared in curiosity, his owl was just as cold as any "malfoy" or in other words his dad, he never had these carefree, heartwarming, nonsensical banters with anyone or thing. His owl did very much the same thing; glare and deliver, not that he minded, yet the playfulness was very much in longing.

"Oh, sorry, thanks though.." she replied suddenly serious. He nodded and left; running into Granger and Weasley. "Watch where you're going muggle-born!" he snarled, not even dignifying Ginny's presence. The two girls glared at his back as he stalked off. The female duo had been out of luck for compartments, all were full and there was no other choice, though anyone…friendly with Malfoy might be worser than the ice prince himself. Again they knocked on the door and this time, the girl answered. "Hi." She said staring at them. "Hello, we were just wondering if we could sit with you; everything else is full..and" said Hermione. "S-Sure." She said silently. The other two girls entered and they all sat down. The owl had been moved beside the girl and Hermione and Ginny sat across from the two.

"So, what's your name?" asked Ginny, speaking for the first time to the girl. "I-I'm "Daidouji, I…" Malfoy was back, his statement froze as he saw his…enemies sitting in the compartment. "What are _you_ doing here Mudblood!" he exclaimed, pale with anger. That had struck battle; Hermione Vs Draco Malfoy. The shouting could be heard outside the compartment, Ginny had joined in and soon the three were enwrapped into their fight that they never noticed the other girl.

Daidouji, as her surname was, folded into her self with her owl on her head…again. She closed her eyes muttering to herself, something still went unnoticed. Trembling she started rocking herself, the fight was loud and disturbing bringing unwanted memories to the eleven-year old. Five minutes passed like an hour and still no one came to break them up. Finally, she had enough; "SHUT UP!" she screamed, trembling and pale from her shaded seat in the corner. The three stopped and stared at her. Glaring, "Get, _out_, all of you, if you can't get along with each other then none of you belong in this compartment." she said in a silent deadly voice.

The fighting three, sat down silently. She glared and sat down, curled up with her owl on her head still-and sneering, if such an expression on an owl is possible, at the three of them. Staring at the window for a few minutes, letting the silence consume her. The others stared down or that is Ginny and Hermione, Draco looked out the window fuming. The owl hooted, still glaring at the other three students scornfully.

_Memory (unknown girl)_

"_Stay out!" a tall lady in the shadows of a door, screamed. A small girl whimpered kneeling on the snow lit alley. The door before her was slammed shut as she hugged herself from the bitter cold. She let a tear or two drop watching as they froze on the snow. She slowly stood and sauntered toward the open street. Other girls were there, smoking and hanging out, while cars past by…_

"_Yo! Lily, what up? You cold?" one girl tall, with jade eyes and auburn hair. She smiled and pulled the girl toward her small group in front of a small fire. Lily smiled a bit, the wind picked up and a car stopped in front of their street. Two boys got out, staring at the girls…_

"_Lils get out of here-"Yeah doe, get, this aint your trip." Whispered another girl smoking a joint. The other girl with the jade eyes tried to smile and took Lily by the hand going back a dark alley; tried to. "Hey, mamas!" one of the boys smiled drunkenly…_

"_Come on!" the girl with green eyes-Sakura- grabbed Lily's hand running from the boys, the shouts and screams and…shots trailing behind them. She closed her eyes, dragged blindly through the streets…_

_Running and running the breaths behind them; all of a sudden they stopped. Lily opened her eyes, seeing no one with her, she turned back searching for her friend. The shouts and screams hit before she arrived. By the time she arrived at the scene a resounding shot exploded leaving silence in the tainted snow…_

_End of memory_

Ginny was tired of the silence. Glaring back at the owl, she was the first to speak. "er Look,we'-er I am sorry, I really don't want a grudge between all of us." She said. "That's fine, my name is Lily, yours is?" the girl replied, still staring outside the window. "My name is Ginny, er full name is Ginerva Weasley but I'd rather Ginny." Ginny replied. Hermione listening, decided to put her two pence and soon the three girls chatted amiably for ten minutes. Draco being ostensible as usual glared out the window still.

That was how the rest of the train ride was spent. While Hermione and Draco left, Ginny and Lily stepped outside to follow Hagrid. They kept talking on the boat ride to the castle along with another girl named Luna. In a hall the first years stood chattering on nervous energy wondering what sort of test they would have to go through. Lily stayed silent smiling during the conversations between Ginny and some other girls. Professor came to collect them, the whole school assembled. She walked numbly behind Ginny, 'So many people..' Lily shuddered a bit.

The line was long and it felt like they stood forever in that jumbled line, watched by the rest of school. Finally, "Daidouji, Lily" was called out and all the stares were placed on her. She stiffly left the line toward the Sorting Hat (very much relieved and heartened by its song beforehand) The loud sounds and voices in her head were silenced once the Hat was placed on her head. A faint voice welcomed her. "Let's see, oh yes another one. I remember your mother as well, you're a bit more talented though. Lily smiled a bit on the comment. The memories were rewinded. "Sorry to see such a person go, and what a terrible family, your one out of many though. Sorted a young boy last year with a similar situation, though not so bad." Continued the Hat.

"Now then, where to put you…"it continued thoughtfully, "Excellent mind, very good for Ravenclaw…Well, are going to say something? You're so quite, I'd think I was talking to myself." The Hat exclaimed. "Sorry, I was just listening, I don't know, whichever house you see fit, I have no preference." Lily replied. "Much too complacent," the hat muttered, " Of course, there are some houses I find less-"How cunning of you!"exclaimed the hat, "Well, _I_ do know where to put you, and I think it shall work out perfectly. That house needs some light, what with all the darkness and evil that it produces, few tend to actually see it. I do wish you luck." Finished the hat. "SLYTHERIN!" it shouted to the school.

These are the best memories, and now in the rain I have to smile. The benign beginning was fun, yet now… it begins again.


	3. The AntiDepressant

** Chapter Three**

**The Story Begins..Again**

**Sixth Year (for Harry co)**

Summer (RIGHT after OotP) 

**Harry! Flashback(** aren't you just glad

_Dear Harry,_

_How is your summer going? PleaseREAD. Anyways, I send all the Daily Prophets from about a week after school ended. I do hope the muggles aren't being too hard. Ron is fine, so don't worry. As last year, we're still waiting for the old man to speak. Do write back as soon as possible!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS: don't brood._

Those were the short letters or even notes he received. The new READ system was installed. He didn't let Hedwig out too much after what happened last year. All letters were short, and usually, between Hermione and Ron, the rest of the Order had sent one every week. "the Old Man" still hadn't said anything about arrangements for Harry to stay with the others, but then again, it's Dumbledore. He read between the lines and the P.S was the nice and short way to say, "don't blame yourself, we're all fine and there's nothing more to change what happened." He really wished he could have a time turner, but after this, not even if another rendition of third year would anyone let him near one. It wouldn't change much anyway.

He stared at the pile of newspapers next to the letter and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for reading nonsense and absurd predicaments that had nothing to do with Voldemort. He had attacked in the past two months, yet so randomly that it was difficult to know what he was up to. Harry was in the aloof stage of just showing Voldemort the hand and walking away. The prophecy rang in his head whenever he thought of Voldemort (not much in between) thus about the Department of Mysteries and finally…Sirius. His throat thickened every time he thought of the events. The nightmares didn't end and the state of brooding melancholy only helped more "visions".

Considering life with the Durseleys, nothing more could help, there was just no abundant supply or cause for happiness. All his homework was finished. The pile of books next to his trunk gave proof. It was only the second month of the summer hols and he had nothing to do. Aunt Petunia avoided him like the plague, even with chores. He almost did mind though, the work could block the thoughts and it would be easier to tolerate.

The most he had to do was work in the attic. The attic itself was rather interesting with the neat pile of boxes lying in the corners. If you think that in this attic would lie more about his parents, then you are quite correct. Aunt Petunia was not able to throw away family possessions left to her by her parents. Hence, the reason for the attic; no one came up there, not even Dudley. Harry could spend whole days up in the dusty niche and no one would even try the latch.

The latch was the best part of his small room, it was located right behind the door. Aunt Petunia had set him to dust the attic and straighten it up. She didn't dare make him do more, not after his good bye party at the train station, and Dumbledore's owl. The whole day he sat there and opened boxes looking through faded albums. He found one of Aunt Petunia and his mother. He didn't open it after the first page, in fact any related to Lily Potter was left in a shadowy corner in a small pile. He couldn't see those picture yet, not so soon.

Hedwig lived up in the attic as well. She enjoyed mainly, the lack of noise and threats from Vernon. She in her own manner knew how and when to leave and enter. She would stay with Harry for hours and at time distract him from his brooding sessions. It was comforting, yet still, the faded albums were untouched. He had this phobia, this apprehension of finding more than he wanted.

Whether or not Aunt Petunia knew or remembered what was up here, she never showed a sign. And Harry, couldn't say he was happy or annoyed by the gesture, it just was. The "hedwig" size window had a very nice view of the garden and the house behind Number four Privet Drive. That house however, showed no signs of life whatsoever. The people, if there were any, never went out. There was a pale green car outside in front of the house, yet it didn't seem to go anywhere. Harry would stare at the silent house wondering what sort of people lived there. His first impulse after a few days was to say, "Wizards!" but then again, he was the only registered wizard in his area.

Other times, he would dream the house was some undetected stronghold of Voldemort. That Voldemort would rise from its shadows and fulfill the prophecy. Those were only nightmares, and Harry neither hoped nor anticipated their reality. On a dark, damp summer night, trapt in his nightmares, he wouldn't sleep ever after, not until one quick glance at the window. Searching through shadows, just waiting for his adrenaline to fall.

Today, he realized was different. For those times were last month, and today, it was July 31 and he was 16. Sixteen years of luck and life. Today, he would not brood, he would not lurk in the shadows. He didn't go up to the attic either. He knew, or thought, what was up there and Hedwig would understand. He went downstairs to the funeral affair, and had breakfast. Later, he went outside.

Today, someone, was in the house. Someone was living there. The strange place where the garden was always trimmed yet wild. Outside, he saw girl. She was of medium height with long black hair. She didn't see him, but she was singing to herself. There were other people too, two guys and another girl with a video camera. 'Muggles' thought Harry, seeing the video camera and the sketch book beside one of the boys.

That was all he saw, turning away he sat in the lawn. One may ask, "Is he going to visit Ms. Figg?" That would be too predictable and today, he didn't want to talk with anyone from that world. No, don't hold your breath, he's not turning "Muggle!". The memories lingered in their eyes, like a reflection or a movie played over and over, in a tormenting session, endless.

He walked out of Number four. Toward the park in Little Whining. He almost laughed as he passed the alley where he had crossed with the dementors last summer, then again, it wasn't such a jolly occasion then. He sat on a deserted swing in behind the trees where the children played. Their voices sounded like fading whispers where he was sitting.

"Still brooding Harry?" asked a light voice beside him. Looking up, he saw Tonks, in all her multi-colored brilliance. "Tonks…when..? I.. "You're quite the sight for sore eyes eh? No Hi Tonks, how are you?" she said smiling. He smiled, never a dull day with Tonks anyways. "_Hi Tonks HOW are you?_" he said emphatically. "Oh please don't cry over me it's _only_ Tonks." She said even more dramatically.

He laughed, "Ok, so what are you doing here? I know you've been following me these past days". She stared for a second and then smiled, "I've come to take you back of course!". Harry, did not smiled, he didn't even react to the news. In fact he had known this since the beginning of the summer. Normally leaving the Durseleys was fine, in fact great, yet now going back..there? He sighed silently and murmered, "When do we leave?"

Tonks seemed nonplussed by his manner, or chose to ignore it all, " Tonight, I just came by to drop the news and that you have to pack, we leave at nine, the Dursleys are once again invited to…erm the Grunnings Employee of the Year Ceremony." She replied laughing. Even Harry managed to chuckle. The thought of the Dursleys wandering to some deserted building for no reason to realize it was a trick was hilarious. He looked up to see Tonks disappear with a small pop. The park was once again faintly noisy, and now, it was also oppressing with all the happy families. Harry left as well.


	4. Leaving Alone

**Chapter Four**

**The Focus Changes**

**(Lily)**

"Smile for the Ca-err…performance?" said a girl with long blonde hair in a bun. "That.was _awful_, Sarrie!" hissed Lily. They stood on a small stage in front of the curtains. Lily was wearing baggy jeans and a woolen sweater, and Sarrie was holding a very old camera; or so it seemed. "But..it doesn't matter, she must be out cold from last night anyways, plus," she sniffed a bit, "you're leaving today, and I'm leaving too and so are the guys and," she smiled evilly, "I get the car but still I won't see till Christmas!" she exclaimed. "Oh dreadful, only less than six months, my goodness, how will I survive with only…FIVE owls a day, please let me cry incessantly." Lily replied sarcastically, while Sarrie scowled and jumped off the stage with her camera floating behind her.

"Besides," said Sarrie with a sly note, "my _dear_ friend will be there to record all your precious moments!" With that remark Lily also jumped off the stage chasing Sarrie to the exit. Being faster, she blocked the doors with a glare, "If I so much as _see_ that horrid-horrid…whatever it is, I _will_ DESTROY IT!" she exclaimed. Sarrie laughed and pushed Lily out of the way to the lobby and outside towards a small car.

Two boys stood leaning against the small green car, with seemingly poker faces. Lily scowled as she saw their smirks, and with that they went inside. The same owl on Lily's head once more. Sarrie started up and they were on their way. Ten minutes later they arrived at the station. "It's so relieving to live so close to the station like this, I mean imagine using the floo or something? "Or would still be back at _home_" grumbled Lily. She ignored the stares from the Muggles at her owl. He was always on her head except for classes, besides that, it hardly left unless directly, firmly told to. Otherwise, Lily throwing it out the window after an hour of scratching and feathers everywhere.

"Well, I guess this is where we part," said Sarrie sighing dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes; Jean and Marc looked the other way trying to avoid the irritating fluff fest. "Make sure to owl me everyday; and if _anything_ goes wrong send Kilie!" she said staring at Lily reproachfully. "Yes, Yes mother hen, now if you don't mind I have a train to catch!"

Jean and Marc gave their usual wave 'good bye' while Sarrie tried to asphyxiate her to death with a bear hug. Finally, they became a spot in the busy crowd, and Lily was left to her own. "Another year, eh Kilie?" she whispered to her owl. The owl hooted softly, earning more stares as Lily smirked.

The platform was crowded as usual with families saying goodbye and the clock said, half past ten. Placing her trunk away she found an empty compartment in the very end of the train. It was almost not even there, as the door was quite peculiar. It seemed it was a closet, had Lily not been curious to peek in. Inside, the compartment was the same size as others.

Lily was about to sit down when noticed a lady staring out the window in the seat. The lady turned to face Lily. Yet Lily's heart stopped, her face paled more than usual, and she let out a silent scream. The lady was nonplussed, and even smiled. She was about to say something, when Lily having reached the door, stumbled out and shut it loudly.

She was breathing erratically, her mind racing. She nearly yelped as a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she met cool, gray eyes. "What is wrong? You seem to have seen a dementor of some sort." He asked. "Nothing, I just…thought I saw something, but it's nothing, really." she replied. Draco stared and said nothing, it was a lie an outright lies, but he did not question further. That was all he was going to get anyways. The only person who could not pressured to admit anything was Lily, the first she told was the end of the story, nothing more or less. Draco respected that resilience but it annoyed him many a time.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around and walked to the compartment across the previous one. "How is the 'almighty' Malfoy staying in one of the last compartments on the train?" she asked changing the subject. He didn't respond, in fact he closed the door and sat down.

Lily, confused stood standing, alert for…problems. "D,Draco, what-"You haven't answered any of my letters. Last few summers, I accepted your excuses but now, what the hell is going on? Did you move and decide it would be funny not to tell me or are you hiding something…_else_?" he blurted, turning to stare at thin air. She was gone.

Lily had walked out after the first question. She didn't see what direction except away from Draco. Questions, answers she couldn't give. Of course, she couldn't run forever, but she could sure as hell try.

She had dazed off when something solid bumped into her. She fell to the floor, distracted. It took a second when she located the hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" asked a quiet voice. She stared at the hand, and looked up to the face and met emerald eyes. "_Yes,_ Potter. What d'you care? Have to meddle in everyone else's life?" she snarled. He narrowed his eyes and glared, still he kept his hand stretched before her.

Spitefully, she got up on her own and glared at Potter. "Oh, yes, I forgot; Slytherin are too proper to accept the help of a _Gryffindor_" he replied sardonically. Lily only glared in response and stalked off in the same direction until she saw Draco coming up the same way. Turning back towards Potter, she desperately searched for an escape. 'Draco or Potter?'

She chose Potter, grabbing his hand and went into the nearest compartment. She stayed paralyzed until she heard the footsteps an angry Slytherin pass when she breathed again. Sagging her shoulders she sighed out loud.

"So? What are you a fugitive of your own house or what?" he spat. She scowled and didn't reply for a minute. "Look, Potter, it's nothing personal, but" here she placed her real expression, "I didn't mean to be so…rude, I just, I can't really explain, I just decided to take out all my anger on the first thing I ran into… "Me." He finished for her. "Yes, also," she paused looking out of the compartment, "I'm, rather…_avoiding_ Draco so I'm _eternally_ grateful for not making noise while he passed." She added nervously.

Harry laughed, a Slytherin on the run from their own, and that Draco Arsehole Malfoy? He shook his head and walked out without a reply. The corridor was crowded with students looking for last minute compartments. He decided to do his own before it was too late.

Of course as normal luck would have it, he, Neville, and Luna Lovegood were the odd one out. Ron and Hermione, and Ginny were with the Prefects. So the trio went in search for a compartment. Ironically, the only compartment they hadn't searched in was the one where Harry had previously been in—hiding from Malfoy. There were shouts and such coming from the compartments. Apparently hidden by the commotion of the farewells between students and their families.

"WHAT? I SAID NO! ALRIGHT!" he heard Lily shout. As he was about to approach the door, a fuming Ferret swung the door open and glared evilly at Harry, stalking to the Prefects' Compartment. Lily was inside with her owl (surprise) now ruffled on her head once more. She didn't notice, or chose not to notice, Harry and the others entering. Though they asked, she merely shrugged and continued her furious gaze toward the window.

The whole train ride continued in small chatter between Neville and Harry, occasionally with Luna, but not a word from the brooding girl. Ginny, Hermione and Ron, returned to the silent compartment with confused expressions. "So, erm, who's died?" asked Ginny bluntly.

Everyone stared, and Lily smiled at Ginny but quickly focused her gaze toward the window…again. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lily who "strangely" had the misfortune of no one sitting next to her. Hermione and Ron sat down next to Harry and the Trio began their own hushed conversation.

"How blunt, Ginny, and random." Murmured Lily from her window. Ginny smirked, "And you are staring at or out the window like it was your life line." Lily rolled her eyes and scowled at Ginny, for a brief second. For a moment, Ginny could faintly see the reflection of the other girl in the window. An expression she had never seen or thought possible on Lily's face. A melancholy in competition with Harry's at his worst, yet serene, not submissive, just…different. She stared for a second before it was gone.

"Ginny?" Lily called, Ginny started, it seemed that it had all been a dream, a strange daydream. She found everyone in the compartment staring at her. It was then, she realized that she was on the floor. How that had happened was the question on everyone's face. She blushed lightly, still puzzled by the dream or vision she had. It had to be real, how can one doze off and not realize it? It was all so strange…

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. Ginny focused for a second on the hand before her and was able to shakily stand up. She sat down again and closed here eyes for a second. Then opened her eyes seeing as everyone stared at her expectantly. " I uh, don't know what happened?" she muttered softly. Hermione proceeded explain how Ginny dazed off and collapsed out of her seat. "Wow." Was all she replied. "Do you remember anything?" Harry asked. Ginny was about to say what she saw, but thought against it. 'Must have been a silly dream, right?' She shook her head, and replied she couldn't for sake of Merlin remember what had happened.

There was a minute of "are you sure" and then silence. Ron started up on the Cannons, distracting the others. "Lily…" Lily made no reply and walked out of the compartment, it was as if she had not heard or noticed Ginny at all. 'What is going on?' Ginny thought to herself.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" started a voice behind Lily when she had left the compartment. Draco still did not give up on his interrogation. "Malfoy, Shut the fuck up and leave me alone." She hissed at him without looking back. "You do realize we are in the _same_ house, therefore I'll get to you…eventually." He snapped back. She stiffened and kept walking away. She ran into the kind witch with the cart full of candy and other assortments. It was foolish, but for once she followed her whim and got a chocolate frog. The money was only for emergencies, but in such an emotional state, she was likely to lose control.

Walking toward the restroom she locked herself in, as pathetic as it seemed, no one could really bother her here for a few minutes. She opened the chocolate frog, staring at what type of jump the candy would make before she could eat it. Thankfully, the toilet seat was closed or else, a very disgusting, soggy chocolate frog. Lily sighed as it stilled and she had a bite. It was heavenly for her nerves. How could some many stressful events occur in one train ride…it wasn't even over and she was exhausted.

Lily was almost finished when a soft knock came to the door. She rolled her eyes and cleaned up the wrappings and threw them in the trash bin. She opened the door and came to face the lady from earlier in the strange compartment. Before she could even move, the lady walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hello Lily." She said in a low voice. Lily was too shocked to move. "Wh-I –you are. Is this a dream?" Lily sputtered.

The lady smiled and shook her head. Instead she sang a soft tune. Lily immediately recognized the tune and almost squealed in utter joy. "ISOBEL!" she half-whispered. "I thought, but, you're here and…am so lost…" Lily finished lamely as she embraced the latter, Isobel. Isobel grinned and shook her head. "Lily dearest, you always was lost; in fact you don't even need to put a "I'm Lost" sign from the expressions you have _most_ of the time."

Lily pouted and gave Isobel a "nice" hand gesture to express her feelings on the before said comment. Isobel ignored her, "So how is my little terror of sister doing, especially here." She asked smirking. Lily glared and pushed Isobel to the side and walked out of the restroom.

Author's Note

Hee, ok I know: What about Harry? Or Who cares about this randomly inserted character? But she has a big impact on the upcoming war so, just bear with me. Next chapter is Harry!

**A/N: The song below does NOT belong to me. I can't think of who it belongs to right now, since I typed it as I heard it. Everyone else except Lily and the people in the dream (excluding Harry) belong to JKR.**


End file.
